


some of my poems

by remi_x



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst, Daydreaming, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, Love Poems, Mild Blood, Multi, Other, Poetry, Romanticism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:29:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remi_x/pseuds/remi_x
Summary: i occasionally like to write poems, but i have nothing to do with them so i'll put them here. maybe someone will see them someday, who knows-tws will be at the beginning of each poem-this is just for fun i know some are lowkey r/im14andthisisdeep-
Kudos: 2





	1. garden of stories

!! tw // blood, s/h implications (3rd paragraph) !! 

>\-------------------------------------------------------------------------<

a garden of flowers behind my house,  
a white dress on and a pen in frail hands.  
i slip out the door, stay quiet as a mouse  
as raindrops lead to where roses stand. 

they're keepers of poems with petals of mirrors  
each reflecting my thoughts and desires.  
on the paper i spill all my feels and terrors  
as raindrops smear ink and put out fires. 

pages aren't forever, so i write on my arm.  
neither are mirrors, they break into shards  
and cut pale skin, my own mind doing me harm  
as red blood drips onto lines and postcards. 

a muddy dress on, hands covered in rhymes,  
made-up memories and all their glories.  
this soul will never be free from these vines  
as it resides in the garden of stories.

>\------------------------------------------------------------------------<


	2. moonlight

>\-------------------------------------------------------------<

i look outside the window,   
moonlight shining in my eyes.   
it runs down the trees and on my pillow,   
so very peaceful and nice. 

one by one tears drop,  
two, three, four as i count the stars.   
i'd like them better from the hilltops,   
your hand in mine and the world - ours.

>\--------------------------------------------------------------<


	3. evening

>\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------<

the lights are dim, there's something in your hair,   
i reach out and gently brush it away.   
your gaze falls on my hand, on my lips a silent prayer,   
but there's stars in your eyes, you ask me to stay. 

i wanna count these stars, admire each one.   
it would take forever, i'm aware.   
when my lips meet yours, forever's just begun  
and you don't know, there was nothing in your hair.

>\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------<


End file.
